Jóéjszakát csók
by Aizoo
Summary: Még ha Naruto és Itachi találkoztak is, mikor kisebbek voltak, a tragédiák sora előtt, semmi sem változhatott. Csak az érzéseik... ItaNaru fordítás


**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Megjegyzés:** A mű _Fordítás_  
**Eredeti szerző:** Nocturnal Smile**  
Páros:** Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto  
**Figyelmeztetés:** shouen-ai  
**Leírás:** Még ha Naruto és Itachi találkoztak is, mikor kisebbek voltak, a tragédiák sora előtt, semmi sem változhatott. Csak az érzéseik...  
**Készült:** 12. 13.! Hej! Sok-sok boldog születésnapot legjobb barátnőmnek, Hebinek!!! (L)  
**Bétázta:** Enzca

_

* * *

Jóéjszakát csók  
_

Amikor először látta Őt, Naruto még csak négy éves volt. Csupán egy rövid, futó pillantást vetett az alakra a megfakult, szürke chunin mellényben és a fekete nadrágban, aki elkergette a részegeket, akik megverték őt. Naruto elájult, mielőtt meg tudta volna nézni az estéje megmentőjének az arcát, habár a férfi…? Nem, túl alacsony volt, és az alakja túl karcsú és törékeny egy felnőtt férfiéhez képest, szóval a fiú, kísértette az álmait mindazok után.

Ezek az álmok messze a legrosszabbak voltak, amelyek valaha is kínozták őt; sokkal rosszabbak a múlt emlékeinél, a falusiaktól elszenvedett megaláztatásoknál, melyek sötéten kibontakoztak, mihelyst behunyta a szemeit. Szörnyű volt, mert az álmaiban valaki vigasztalóan suttogott neki, úgy ölelte, ahogy még soha senki. Úgy, ahogy az édesanya öleli a fiát, vagy a báty felkapja a húgát, mielőtt észreveszik, hogy ő figyeli őket, s addig átkozzák, míg el nem menekül.

A fájdalom a szívéből eredt, kiterjedt az egész testére, Narutót fájdalomtól és vágyaktól remegő összevisszasággá változtatva, hogy nem kaphatott semmilyen mértékű boldogságot sem, amire szüksége lett volna.

A legrosszabb része mégsem maga az álom volt, hanem az, mikor felébredt, és tudatosult benne, hogy teljesen egyedül van a lakásban, ahol élt, de nem tudta őszintén otthonnak nevezni. Sok évvel később Naruto emlékezett, a kis ágyán fekve, tettetve, hogy talán nem is álom volt, és képes volt érezni a melegségét az óvatos ujjaknak, amelyek az arcára simultak, vagy felhúzták a takarót, és betakarták őt.

És amikor kiváltképp álmos volt és túl fáradt, hogy megállítsa magát az ilyen hamis, szerető cselekedetek fantáziálgatásában, míg azok még több fájdalmat okoznak; engedte magát abba a hitbe ringatni, hogy az ajkak gyengéd érintése a homlokán igazi volt, és nem egy kitalált jóéjszakát csók.

Naruto nem látta őt három évig azután, de a két találkozás lehetősége között kapott ruhákat, új függönyöket, néha mikor hazajött, a hűtőjét teljesen feltöltve találta, vagy a konyhaszekrényt megtömve instant ramennel. Mindig mikor látta ezeket az új kiegészítéseket a szobájában, mosdóban, vagy a konyhában, érezte a könnyeit, melyek a hálától és a megkönnyebbüléstől hullottak.

Ehelyett ő mosolygott, ösztönösen tudva, hogy akárki nézte őt, szerette látni, mikor mosolyog. Ösztönösen tudta, ugyanúgy, ahogy tudta, hogy a rejtett jótevője férfi volt és ugyanaz a személy arról az éjszakáról.

* * *

A találkozást, melyre három évvel később kerül sor, nem is igazán lehetett volna találkozásnak nevezni; sokkal inkább az történt, hogy Naruto először nézte meg a férfit. Ebből a szempontból majdnem ugyanaz volt, a tekintetét rajta tartotta egészen addig, amíg Naruto fel nem fogta, hogy mit lát, de most azonban megtudott valami újat róla.

Néhány részeg (miért mindig a részegek?), dühös falusi dörömbölt az ajtaján, követelve hogy engedje be őket a "szörnyeteg búvóhelyére". Naruto eldöntötte, hogy nem fog válaszolni a kitartó kopogásukra.

Várta őket, felfegyverkezve egy konyhakéssel a felfordított szék mögött, és remegett a gondolatra, hogy mi történhet vele, ha az ajtó feladja. A kiabálások erőssége, a harag mértéke, ami a hangjukban volt, és a régi tapasztalatok alapján, megkockáztatta a gondolatot, hogy nem lesz kellemes.

A következő pillanatban mély csend lett, majd tömör szavakat hallott, kényszeredett suttogást, bocsánatkéréseket morogni, és futó léptek zaját, melyek csodálatos módon a kijárat felé tartottak.

Megerősítésképp, Naruto az ajtóhoz szaladt és kicsapta. Egy csont fehér álarc találkozott az ő nyugtalan tekintetével. Egy ANBU.

Naruto már azon volt, hogy megkérdezi, hogy ő volt-e az, aki őt életben tartotta, mikor észrevette a szemeket a maszk nyílása mögött; egy vörös hold háttér függönyébenhárom szirmát a fekete virágnak.

Az ő szemei félig lecsukódtak, és látta a gyengéd feketeséget, álmok nélkül, közeledett felé és elringatta.

Mikor másnap reggel a saját ágyában ébredt, napfény dőlt be a nyitott ablakon.  
Vörös és fekete szemek – tűnődött Naruto. Hallotta az embereket pletykálni róluk, mikor elbújt a háztetőkön, de még ha ő nem is tudta volna, amit mindenki a faluban, hogy fekete és vörös szemek egyet jelentettek: egy Uchiha.

* * *

Néhány nappal később az Uchiha klánt lemészárolták. Naruto a hetet vigasztalhatatlan zokogással töltötte, s csak akkor hagyta abba, mikor a Harmadik Hokage eljött hozzá, és elhívta ramenezni.

A ramen volt az egyik étel, amit az Uchihája a leggyakrabban vitt neki. Naruto arra gondolt, hogy ez lehetett a férfi kedvence, és mindig tiszteletteljesen megette a tányérjából.

* * *

Az utolsó alkalom, mikor a férfi megjelent neki névtelenül akkor volt, mikor Mizuki elárulta Konohát és megszegte az egyik legtitkosabb törvényt: beszélt Narutónak a Kyuubiról.

Miután Mizukit eltávolították, Iruka elvitte vacsorázni (ramenezni, természetesen). Naruto ezután boldogan sétált haza, szökdelve minden egyes lépésnél. Genin lett!

A túláradó jókedv, ami a homlokán lévő homlokpánttal jött, szétoszlott, mikor meghallotta a morgásokat, és dühös suttogásokat a közemberektől és a ninjáktól egyaránt, akik látták, hogy mi volt a feje köré kötve.

Valaki összefüggéstelenül ordítozott, és Naruto gyanította, hogy minden, amit mondanak, ugyanazt jelenti. Az értelme egyre inkább nyilvánvalóvá vált, ahogy a kiabálást kövek követték, melyek végighasították a levegőt, néhány átment a feje fölött, ám volt, amelyik pontosan a démonhordozó vállát találta el. Ez sortüzet idézett elő szemétből, kövekből, és mindenből, ami éppen az emberek keze ügyébe került, akik ott álltak körülötte. Naruto behúzta a nyakát és rohanni kezdett a lakása felé, kikerülve mindent, amit tudott, és olyankor összeszorította a fogát, mikor nem tudta.

Narutónak mindig is jobb hallása volt, mint az osztálytársainak, és a legtöbb felnőtténél is. Büszke volt erre, de most rá volt kényszerítve, hogy újra átgondolja, hogy nem lényeg, hogy a lábai mennyire gyorsan viszik őt, mégsem tudott menekülni az utálkozó szavaktól, amely úgy tűnt minden egyes ember száját elhagyta.

„_Ugh, ez a__** dolog **__egy ninja!"_

„_Öld meg lassan, én meg akarom…"_

„_Ez egy szörnyeteg, ezt nem szabad engedni! Nincsenek szabályaink ez ellen?"_

Naruto nem mondott semmit reakcióképp. Letörölt néhány engedetlen könnycseppet, majd gyorsított a tempón.

„_Rosszul vagyok tőle…"_

„_Szörnyeteg!"_

„_Ne sírj, én majd megvédelek ettől…"_

„_Add ide azt a kést onnan, jó? Találtam egy jobb módot a használatára…"_

Mikor beért a lakásba, lerogyott a padlóra, és próbálta lecsillapítani a zihálását, miközben erősen próbált nem a falusiak reakciójára, vagy a kilencfarkúra gondolni. Igyekezett megállítani a hulló könnyeit, de nem sikerült, így már csak győzködte magát, hogy a plafon ázott be, noha nem esett eső már vagy egy hónapja.

Miután már képes volt zihálás nélkül megállni, megcélozta a fürdőszobát, és közben megpróbált nem gondolni vérengző falusiakra és démoni rókákra. Vetkőzni kezdett, és kiürítette az elméjét, így képes volt zuhanyozni, és elkészülni az alváshoz, ahol az álmai talán nem fognak rémálommá válni falusiakról, akik megtámadják, vagy a róka támadja meg a falusiakat, mert nem akart ezekre gondolni. Nem, semmiképp.

Naruto a tükör előtt állt, póló nélkül, és üresen meredt a spirális tetoválásra, mely a hasát díszítette. Ez lenne az? Az ok, amiért olyan sokan megvetették és hibáztatták, ez a kicsi, fekete jel, ami csupán akkora, mint a tenyere?

Körberajzolta remegő kezekkel, ujjai körüljárták a spirált és a kanjit. Igen. Ez volt az, a kilencfarkú rókát bebörtönző tetoválás.

Naruto dühösen összevonta a szemöldökét, és tudtán kívül egyre erősebben nyomta ujjait a tetoválásra egészen addig, amíg a körmei felsértették a bőrét. Utálta ezt. Miért kellett annyi embernek megvetnie őt valamiért, ami nem az ő hibája volt, valamiért, amiről mind a mai napig nem is tudott? Belevájta a körmeit a mesterséges foltba, nyolc tökéletesen egyenes vonalat hagyva maga után, mely a spirál összes vonalát átmetszette. Végigkarmolt rajta újra és újra, és elérte őt a kétségbeesett vágy, hogy megszabadítsák.

Karmolta, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a vért, amely patakokban folyt a sebekből, utolérve a vágyat, hogy eltűnjön, a vágyat, hogy ne különbözzön mindenkitől, csak a pecsétje miatt. Mert talán működne, talán megszabadulhatna tőle. És talán tudta, hogy értelmetlen volt, mert néhány seb nem rejtheti el, de a francba is, tenni akart valamit, hogy megállítsa, és ha ez volt az egyetlen, amit tenni tudott, akkor…

Megállt. Romlottsága eltűntetésére tett kísérletét azonnal abbahagyta, mikor valaki más sápadt kezei körülvették az övéit. A démonhordozó egy szót sem ejtett, mikor erőszakosan próbálta eltűntetni a démoni megszállottság bizonyítékait, de most meglepetten felnyikkant, és már fordult volna a férfihez, hogy megnézze ki fogta le őt, mikor észrevette az élénkvörös chakraindákat, melyekben biztos volt, hogy nem hozzá tartoztak, ahogyan kiszivárogtak a szétmetszett hasából, és elkezdték gyógyítani a sebeit.

Naruto ekkor kezdett el sikoltozni, és sikoltott addig, míg el nem ájult.

Mikor magához tért, az ágyán feküdt, és valaki a látóterébe úszott, amint gyengéden és óvatosan ellátta, ami a vágásokból maradt.

Naruto megmozdult, hogy jobban lássa, majd vörös és fekete szemek találkoztak az övéivel. Erősebben bámulta, próbálva emlékezetébe vésni a férfi minden egyes részletét. Az ében hajat, a sápadt bőrt, arisztokratikus vonásokat, és természetesen a szemeket. Ezek együtt egy kivételesen isteni szépséget alkottak, amely egyszerre volt magabiztos és szelíd, már ha a magabiztosságot tényleg lehet úgy jellemezni, mint a szelídséget. Naruto belepirult ezekbe a gondolatokba, és pánikba esett, mikor a férfi távozni készült.

Naruto felszökkent, és megragadta a furcsa fekete kabátot, vörös felhőkkel, amit társa viselt.

- Várj – kérte. Hangja rekedt volt és bizonytalan, de tisztán érződött benne a kérlelés.

A férfi, az Ő Uchihája, szemei elkerekedtek meglepettségében, amit a kérés váltott ki, vagy talán mert ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egymással beszéltek. A közömbös arc megenyhült annyira, míg egy kis mosoly kúszott az ajkaira, és az Uchihája előre dőlt, levette a sérült fiú homlokpántját, és az ajkaival helyettesítette. Azután eltűnt.

* * *

Az első alkalom, mikor Naruto hallotta az Uchihája teljes nevét, és használta, néhány hónappal később volt, egy lepukkant, rongyos hotelben.

Mikor valaki kopogtatott, kinyitotta a hotel szobája ajtaját, olyan természetességgel, ami nem a legjobb módja az önfenntartásnak...

A férfi, aki egykor a védelmezője volt, ott állt egy másik férfivel, akinek kopoltyúja, határozottan kék árnyalatú bőre volt, és egészségtelen élvezet az ember végtagjainak elválasztásában.

Az Uchihája Kisamének hívta, de nem ő volt a lényeg. Az a tény volt a fontos, hogy Sasuke feltűnt a semmiből, és a hollófekete hajút Itachinak hívta.  
Itachi…  
Naruto ízlelgette a nevet, először az elméjében, majd a nyelvén, egészen addig, amíg képes volt. Hirtelen megállt, mikor Sasuke a bosszúját követelte Itachitól, amiért lemészárolta a klánját.  
Oh, Istenem. Az nem lehet.

Isten nyilvánvalóan nem figyelt azon a napon, legalábbis, Narutóra nem; Itachi nem is próbálta tagadni Sasuke vádját, és helyette elkezdte támadni azt, ami a saját húsából és véréből maradt. A férfi, aki édesen csókolta Naruto homlokát, könnyedén törte el Sasuke csuklóját, anélkül, hogy az arckifejezése változott volna. A férfi, aki a szükséges dolgokat hozta Narutónak, és lényegében már a felszabadulást, most mentálisan kínozta a legjobb barátját, és az általában büszke és higgadt fiút sikoltásra és könyörgésre késztette, hogy hagyja abba, csak hagyja abba!

A férfi, aki megmentette őt, most egy szervezetnek dolgozott, ami meg akarta őt ölni.

Naruto elméje megpróbálta összerakni, hogy mi történik, de úgy érezte, hogy darabok hiányoznak, vagy egy szadista kirakós játék részeit kapta volna meg, amelynek nem látta értelmét.

Agya csak akkor tudta teljesen körbejárni a problémát, miután Jiraiya visszavonulásra késztette a két Akatsuki tagot. Noha Itachi kedves volt vele régen, kedvesebb, mint bárki volt és lesz valaha, de egy missing-nin volt, aki legyilkolta az egész családját, kivéve az öccsét.

Nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy Kisame partnere miért fordult vissza még egyszer, mikor elhagyták a hotelt, nem úgy, mint a kékbőrű ninja, aki egyenesen meredt az útra. De ez elég is volt a szőkének.

A következő években Naruto látta őt néhány rövid pillanatra, míg Jiraiyával utazott, de ezek a találkozások kimerültek a harcban. A sannin tanítványa gyászolta a védelmezője elvesztését, míg titkon csodálta a tehetségét és eleganciáját, a mindig nyugodt jellemét, s hogy soha nem csinált semmit fölöslegesen. Itachi (szerette kiejteni a nevét annyiszor, ahányszor csak lehetősége adódott rá) tökéletes személyiség volt.

És még a másik ok, hogy Itachi mindig visszavonulót fújt, mielőtt el tudták volna őt fogni.

Mikor Itachi csoportja elfogta az egyfarkú jinchuurikut, Suna Kazekagéját, aki Naruto egyik legközelebbi barátja volt – Gaara –, a kilencfarkú hordozójának hirtelen rá kellett jönnie az igazságra, melyet bár ne kellett volna soha megtudnia.

Itachi és Naruto kapcsolata majdnem olyan volt, mint a Naruto és Sasuke közti kötelék. Csak itt éppen nem próbálta visszavinni magával Itachit Konohába…

Itachi az ellensége volt, és Naruto tudta, hogy minél előbb ismeri ezt el, annál kevésbé fog fájni.

Annak ellenére, hogy tisztában volt vele, értette, hatásosabbnak kellett lennie az Akatsuki ellen, még ha ez fájt is.

Innentől kezdve nem volt már titokzatos hős, aki jött az utolsó pillanatban, megmentette a napot, és megóvta Narutót a bajtól. 

* * *

Az első és egyben utolsó alkalom, mikor Naruto ténylegesen beszélt Itachival, harc és akadályozó társaság nélkül, Sasuke keresése közben történt.

Itachi kitalálhatta Naruto gondolatait, mert nem magyarázkodott, csak kérdezősködötta Naruto és Sasuke közti kötelékről.

Naruto végig érzelemmentes volt és egyenes (rendben, talán mutatott egy kis haragot, de Itachi túl nyers volt néhány dolgot illetően) és elképesztő elégedettséget érzett, hogy sikerült követnie a shinobi szabályokat, az érzelmekre vonatkozóan (amit ő előszeretettel hagyott figyelmen kívül), mikor a helyzet hirtelen megkövetelte. Nem mutathatott semmiféle érzelmet a férfi előtt. Többé nem.

Úgyhogy mikor Itachi megjelent előtte, mindennemű figyelmeztetés nélkül, igyekezett, hogy a szemei ne kerekedjenek el túlságosan, és a szája ne nyíljon el meglepetésében.

Amikor Itachi levette Naruto fejpántját, a konohai ninja próbálta tartani a kifejezéstelen arcát, és a zavartságot eltűntetni a szemeiből, várva, hogy mit tesz majd az Uchiha.

Itachi hozzáérintette az ajkait a ponthoz, ahol az előbb még a homlokpánt volt, Naruto teljesen elfelejtette a shinobi szabályokat az érzelmekről (akárhogy is, hülye szabály volt) és szaporán szedte a levegőt.

A zihálása elhalt, ahogy fekete hajú férfi magához húzta és az ajkait levezette a jinchuuriki homlokáról a szájáig. Selymes ajkak cirógatták, forró nyelv mozdult az övé ellen, a szenvedély vette át az irányítást, késztetve Narutót, hogy felnyúljon, lehúzza Itachi fejpántját, és lábujjhegyre emelkedve ismét találkozzon Itachival.

A fényes hollófekete haj körülvette akár egy barikád, és ő természetellenesen nagy biztonságban érezte magát benne. Itachi hátrahúzódott, nyöszörgő ellenkezést kiváltva Narutóból, és további finom csókokat lehelt a szőke shinobi nedves ajkaira.

Aztán elment. Megint.

Voltak csókok, melyek üdvözöltek, voltak, amelyeket a nap köszöntésére, szórakoztatásra, pénzszerzésre használtak, voltak melyek azt üzenték: Szeretlek.

Mostanáig Itachi csókjai azt üzenték Narutónak: Jóéjszakát, Meg foglak védeni.

Ez az utolsó különb volt a többinél. Naruto azután küzdött a sírás ellen.

Ez a csók volt a Búcsú Csókja.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

Köszi, hogy elolvastad ^^**  
**


End file.
